Of Thunderstorms and Cuddles
by KilalaTippe
Summary: Apparently, Feliciano is afraid of thunderstorms and the only way to calm him down is through some much-appreciated cuddling with a certain someone. According to Lovino, Feliciano is a little - and he knows the truth. Ludwig falls for it- except he finds out and allows it anyways.


Hey guys! It's been almost... 2 years since I last uploaded anything... Sorry about that... Sophmore year was really, really stressful, both in academics and my personal life. But, it's summer now and hell yeah! I'm so pumped! I have summer school but that never stopped me! Well... PreCalc over the summer plus AP homework plus actually working... Yeah. It's gonna be a hell of a ride.

But... I'm excited to present this story to you guys! I found this sifting through some of my older works and fell in love with the prompt all over again! Excuse me if I have some errors; I am a bit rusty. Well... I hope you guys enjoy this! And remember, reviews are the driving point behind new works! ;) Ciao! ~Kilala

* * *

Prompt: Imagine one night Person A wakes up to seeing B in their room. B says that they're scared of thunderstorms, and asks if they could sleep with A that night. A lets them, and tells one of their friends about it. The friend says that B loves thunderstorms. Turns out they just wanted an excuse to sleep next to A.

* * *

Ludwig was just about to turn off his lights when a tentative knock sounded on his door. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and sighed with exasperation.

Outside, the rain slammed against the window and the lightning lit up the moonless night. Thunder crashed in horrific booms, the sill shuddering in terror.

He pulled off his military jacket and slipped on a white tank top, smoothing out the wrinkles. A rapid succession of knocks resounded, growing more and more insistent as the clap of the thunder rose sharply in volume. Outside in the hallway, Ludwig heard a distinctive whimper that he knew only too well.

Cracking open the door carefully as to not let the warm air drift out, Ludwig peered at the small Italian shivering in his jammies and slippers.

"What are you doing here Italy? Didn't I warn you not to the last time?" he questioned, a furrow appearing at the top of his brow.

Feliciano smiled easily and shuffled around for a bit before responding, "I was scared! The thunder is really loud and it's super cold in my room! Ve... Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Ludwig glared at the Italian's amber eyes before sighing and opening the door a smidge more. Feliciano couldn't contain his squeal as he launched himself into the other's bed and snuggled up against the soft pillows and blanket. He eyed the German and cried out when he noticed the other rummaging under the bed for a spare pillow.

"Ludwig! Are you going to go?" Feliciano whined pitifully while grabbing the other's shirt, "Don't leave!"

"Feliciano, there's no more room on the bed! It's not going to fit us both!"

"Of course there is!" Feliciano curled up into an even tighter ball and scooched over a smidge, allowing a big enough space for Ludwig to fit snugly into. "See?" He paused for a moment before adding in, "There's always room for Luddie!"

He peeped over the edge of the blanket and Ludwig flinched when he saw the eyes start to water. "Ludwig... Please?"

The blonde narrowed his eyes at Feliciano before forfeiting and crawling into the bed beside him. As soon as his tush hit the bed, Feliciano latched onto his torso and tucked his head under the other's chin. Ludwig could've swore that Feliciano was purring.

"Why are you here?" He asked again.

"I was scared," Feliciano muffled into the crook of his neck and continued, "Besides, I can't sleep without you next to me anymore!"

Ludwig couldn't help the blush that spread rapidly over his cheeks.

"You're warm and cuddly even though you're super macho! And even though your face is really scary-looking, I know that you're super nice!"

He quieted for a moment, in contemplation. Ludwig shifted and stared down at the brunette.

Barely, just barely, Ludwig could hear Feliciano add in 'And I really like you.'

How could anyone do anything against that? The German sighed and wrapped his thick arms around the other, pulling Feliciano in close. Thunder rumbled some distance away but the shutters shook violently anyway.

The two laid there in silence, listening to the rain, the thunder, and each others' booming hearts. The soft thud thud had been a lullaby for Feliciano ever since the first night when he happened to stumble into the wrong bedroom, slightly intoxicated. (He was too drunk to notice the other figure dozing on the bed and plopped down anyway.) Feliciano drew closer, laying his ear over the other's chest. Slowly but surely, the thunder and rain faded, leaving nothing behind except for the sweet beat of his beloved's.

* * *

Ludwig laid awake that night, watching the other's smooth chest rise and fall at a steady pace. How exactly did he get his shirt off in the first place? Small snuffles and sighs escaped the lips of the Italian and it took all of Ludwig's restraint to keep from crooking his head to the side and pressing his lips against the other's forehead.

The storm had just started dying down, the rain still insistent but muted. The wind howled wildly outside and Ludwig shivered, using his free arm to pull up the blanket that was kicked away by Feli's flailing limbs. Feliciano whined and buried his frigid nose into Ludwig's collarbone. He flinched but did nothing as Feliciano readjusted his position; this time, his back pressed against Ludwig's solid chest.

Ludwig couldn't help but smile. Despite all the trouble that came along with the hyperactive Italian, it was moments like these where Ludwig appreciated the company. He would never admit it out loud but having Feliciano by his side calmed him. When Feliciano wasn't screaming or thrashing or being his usual, awake self, his was like a cherub sent from the heavens.

Ludwig exhaled and pulled Feliciano closer to his chest when he heard Feliciano whimper. A scent of basil and mint clouded his senses and he couldn't stop himself from breathing in deeply. He couldn't help it; Feliciano smelled like home.

* * *

It was during one of the World Meetings when Ludwig was informed by a very pissed Lovino that Feliciano, in fact, adored thunderstorms.

"Eh... Come again?"

Lovino's scowl deepened and he spat out, "Listen here Potato Bastard! I don't know what kind of sick joke you're playing with me but I know for a fact that Feliciano loves thunderstorms!" He scoffed, "Maybe this is your excuse for getting Feliciano into bed with you."

His eyes narrowed further. "You're sleeping with my fratello?"

Ludwig flushed and coughed. "N-No! Of course not. It's just- Feliciano told me- Feliciano is scared of thunderstorms! He bangs on the door and won't shut up until I let him into my room."

Lovino was practically seething now. "Don't lie to me Potato Bastard! I know what's going on in that perverted brain of yours! Gilbert won't shut up about the magazines he stole from your closet!"

"I'm not ly- Is that where my magazines went? Mein gott, I swear-" Ludwig realized what he was admitting to.

Lovino scoffed, "And to think that fratello's supposed to be the dense one. The little bastard's got you wrapped around his little finger!"

Ludwig opened his mouth to comment but Lovino quickly cut him off.

"Listen here and listen good; Fratello is not scared of thunderstorms. When we were still with Nonno, he'd run outside and dance around in the rain while lightning struck the hillsides. He made it a game to count how many times he'd hear the thunder in a minute. The little bastardo would drag me out with him and wouldn't come back in unless we promised to have pasta the next morning. I still don't know how he never caught anything!"

After a short pause, Ludwig asked, "Do you happen to know where Gilbert put those magazines? I really need them back."

Lovino shrieked, "Stupido! Is that all you got from my rant?" He huffed for a second before smirking, "I heard that he keeps them in one of Roderich's books."

"Danke," Ludwig muttered while glaring at his brother chattering up a storm with his supposed 'rival.' "I need to have a chat with him. And Feliciano."

"Ve! I heard my name?" chirped Feliciano, "Here you go! I got some pasta from the kitchens! It's not the best but it'll do for now. I'll be making some linguine with homemade pesto!"

Lovino got up from his seat and started walking away. Ludwig reached out for his sleeve and muttered, "Thanks."

"Good luck tonight," Lovino said, a dangerous gleam in his eyes, "You'll need it."

Ludwig took it as, "You better stop this now or else I'm going to make sure you sleep forever."

* * *

Later that night, as Ludwig pulled out the covers, he heard the familiar pitter-patter of footsteps rushing down the hallway. He counted to three under his breath before the knocking started. Of course.

He slipped back on his slippers and walked slowly towards the door, formulating some kind of way to kindly put his dear Feliciano back into his place. They were friends, nothing more.

"Ludwig? Ve? You would've opened the door by now? Or are you sleeping yet? Ludwig?" Feliciano's voice rang out from behind the door. "Ve…?"

The door creaked as Ludwig pulled it open and he peered down at the Italian. He frown deepened when he saw that Feliciano was wearing nothing but one of Ludwig's nightshirts.

He was snapped out of his reverie when he heard Feliciano whisper, "Ve… Can I sleep with you tonight? I'm scared of the storm…"

Storm… There was a thunderstorm… There was a loud boom and the house shook along with the earth. Ludwig noticed the belated reaction between the thunder and Feliciano's jump. He quirked a brow and mused, "So Lovino wasn't lying to me."

Inside his head, he heard the inner Lovino retort, "Why would I ever lie to a bastardo like you?"

"Can I come in?" Feliciano was shifting from foot to foot, expecting the door to be let open like it was every night.

Ludwig stared at the other and after a short bout of hesitation, the door creaked open even further. He shivered when he felt the frigid air brush against his bare legs and Feliciano shuffled his way through the door.

"Yeah. You're always welcome to."

The sleepy smile that Feliciano beamed his way nearly blinded him and he chuckled at his own stupidity.

Lovino was right. Feliciano really did have him wrapped around his little pinkie finger.


End file.
